Ignis Rising
by Mr.Hide and Seek
Summary: escape from the past may not be so easy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello I would like to welcome you to this story and I am going to warn you that this story is going to end around 15 to 20 chapters and it will be a OC story so if you don't like that feel free to leave but enough of introduction let us move onward to the story.**

**Oh yeah needless to say I don't own RWBY**

* * *

Chapter 1 Beacon

"Feu wake up!" Feu's dad was vigorously shaking him to wake him up "what time is it dad" Feu said as he sat up begrudgingly to look at his dad "it's 9:45 you need to go" Feu crawled out of bed and started grabbing his clothes "where do I need to go"

"today is your first day at beacon remember and, the shuttle leaves at 10:00 so, you need to leave now or else you'll be late for the shuttle!" his dad said frantically. Feu now panicked quickly threw on his attire and, grabbed his duffel bag that he packed the night before "love you dad" Feu said as he flew out the door. "love you too Feu" his dad yelled back at him

* * *

Feu ran all the way to the shuttle station and got into the shuttle without a second to lose practically diving through the door "I thought you weren't coming…" Feu's friend said as he looked at Feu choking for air at his feet "Lysander you think I'm going to pass up the opportunity to go on an adventure with my best friend" Feu said still gasping for air "Yeah but Feu I think there is something else you came here for" Lysander said with a grin "And what do you think that is" Feu replied with a curious look on his face "Come on Feu all the ladies that will be coming to beacon along with us, honestly sometimes that's all you ever think about man." he said with a chuckle. "Hey some woman have a thirst and, I being the nice man I am quench that thirst" Feu said with a devious grin on his face. "Besides you're just jealous." "Shut up Feu, we all know who the more handsome one is here." Lysander said with his chin high up in the air. "Pshh you wish, I mean how can you deny a face like this" Feu said arrogantly

"Oh shut up if you brag too much eventually you won't be able to get your head through the door" but then Lysander was cut off by a hologram of Glynda Goodwich that showed up in the windows telling us about beacon and our time we are going to be spending there. Feu wasn't listening to her instead he was checking out Lysander's new combat attire. He changed it last week but Feu didn't get a good look at it until now.

Lysander was wearing black dress shoes, gray suit pants that matched his suit jacket, a red dress shirt, and a gray tie the entire outfit looked expensive to say the least and it boggled Feu's mind how someone could fight in a full suit. So Then Feu went admire his other features like his neat black hair and his ocean blue eyes. He also had on his waist small jars of dust which he used to make these things called thralls and on his back he had two sabers one black, one white but Feu's examination was cut off by the sound of someone violently vomiting into a trash can

"What the hell was that" Lysander said turning his head to see straggly looking blonde boy vomiting into a nearby trash can "Poor guy, he must have motion sickness" Lysander continued

"Ah well enough about motion sickness because I don't know about you but I'm tired so I'm going to take a short nap" Feu said yawning and then he fell into a chair "I'll tell you if anything interesting happens except if vomit boy over there pukes again" Lysander said jokingly

"Wake me when we are at beacon" Feu said as he fell asleep and dreamt of the better days to come.

* * *

The shuttle pulled into the station and Feu was woken by the sudden noise of people rushing to get off the transport. "Finally the beast awakes from his slumber." Lysander didn't even try to keep the boredom from his voice.

"We here" Feu said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes."Yeah so get up, we got that assembly to go to." Feu got up shook his legs awake, grabbed his duffel bag, and strode for the door, not waiting for Lysander, but he caught up anyway.

The duo got off the shuttle to see the beauty that was beacon."Wow" Lysander said taking a full look at beacon and all its glory. Those words were all he could muster after seeing the giant spires, and the largest courtyard he has ever seen.

"You took the words out of my mouth Lysander" Feu was not looking at the towering spires of beacon, but instead at a particular red-headed spartan making her way to the assembly. He took one full step before Lysander put his arm over his chest.

"Whoa slow down cowboy, you haven't even been here for one full day and you're already chasin' ass" Feu looked up at him with a sad look "Bah you're no fun" "We don't even have rooms yet. What are you going to do sleep with her behind a bush?" "Guess you're right." the two looked at the ground for a bit not knowing what to say to each other "Come on we're going to be late for the assembly." Feu threw the duffel bag over his shoulder and started walking with Lysander to the assembly

"Hey you know where this assembly is Lysander." "Of course I do, it's in that building over there" Lysander said pointing at a large building nearby.

"All right well." But before Feu could continue he was cut off by accidentally running into a man "Eh watch it." "Sorry man didn't mean to." There was a bit of pause between the two but the stranger spoke up. "You better be." then the guy walked off, towards the assembly in a fast stride. "Jeez who shoved a stick up his ass this morning?" Lysander was obviously blown away by how rude this stranger was. "Yeah I know." They then continued to the assembly hoping to steer clear of that guy as they arrived in the building, and got situated.

They were one of the last people to arrive at the assembly. So the duo got into the crowd and waited for the headmaster to arrive and speak, but before that they notice a particularly large man walk through the doors. He walked up and stood right in front of Feu and Lysander, blocking their vision of the stage that Professor Ozpin was going to speak on

"Um excuse me, but can you move we can't see the stage." Feu said as he tapped the guy on the shoulder "Oh um sorry, here let me move out of your way." The 8 foot stranger then stepped out-of-the-way giving them some view of the stage. "Yeah um thanks man" Lysander said with quick gratitude "Hey what's your name man" Feu said as he protruded a hand for him to shake but, the guy looked a little uneasy but with bit more coaching he griped his hand, crushing it with his large amount of strength which made Feu yelp a bit and the guy pulled away " sorry I didn't mean to" the stranger continued to ramble on about how he was sorry but Feu cut him off "Eh man no need to apologize. You just have a strong grip. Anyway what's your name you never told me?" The stranger a bit shocked at the hospitality the Feu showed him "Oh um it's Kaden." "Well nice to meet you Kaden." And the two went about on their own business.

After that exchange Feu and Lysander waited in the crowd for Professor Ozpin to show up on stage and speak so while waiting Feu decided to look around. He saw that same straggly looking blonde boy who vomited on the shuttle and, he saw a very energetic woman talking to a silent man and, finally he saw a girl with very dark hair wearing a bow or, were they cat ears he didn't really know which. There was a lot of interesting people attending beacon. His looking around was interrupted by Ozpin clearing his throat into the microphone to get the crowd's attention to which after he did that, he started to speak about our time here at beacon but, then he finished and left really quickly like he almost wasn't there.

"Hey Feu were you listening?" Lysander asked "Umm not really I only really listened to that initiation is tomorrow." "Ah you're hopeless we will be sleeping in the dining room tonight." "Ahh shut up." and the two of them left to go find some lunch to eat.

* * *

_later that night_

Feu wearing his pajamas which consisted of a pair of black shorts and an orange tank top walked over to Lysander. "Man I don't know about you but I'm tired." "how can you always be tired seriously?" Lysander asked " Eh can't a man be tired." "not after he's had 10 hours of sleep that day." Feu was a bit stunned after he said that but, came up with a response. "I need my beauty sleep to be this handsome." Lysander put his head down as a way to shame him a bit but, he had to agree that it was a damn good response. "Well anyways good night." "Good night." And Feu went to sleep.

That night he dreamed about his past and what he used to be an _arson. _He dreamt about his old gang that he ran with and, his own issues with pyromania. Feu was glad that Lysander asked if he wanted to head to beacon with him or, else he might of never left the gang life and somehow gotten killed through it. This was his chance to leave and, redeem himself from the things he's done, the people's lives he has ruined because his running with this gang how they would set fire to shops and homes and steal the insurance that's what he did but, he knew they did much worse things. He was still glad though that he got away from it all his parents were more than happy that he was heading to beacon and Lysander too was glad that he got away from it. He was just worried what the gang will do when they figure out he left.

Feu woke up to see Lysander putting Ebony and Ivory in their sheathes " What I miss last night." Feu said as he got out of the bed begrudgingly "A rambunctious blonde and a red-head got in a fight" Lysander didn't even look up at Feu to see his reaction " Ahh dammit." Feu said as he grabbed his duffel bag to change into his combat attire.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 3 Initiation

Feu was nearly ready for initiation, all he needed to grab was his cutlass and, his charred boots. People have always told him to get new boots, but he never did because he thought that his boots had character. He slid his boots on, sheathed his cutlass and, he turned to see a stunningly beautiful blonde standing at the end of the dining hall, talking to some of her friends, he was not going to let her slip away so, he stood at the other end of the dining hall, waiting for her friends to leave. So when they did start leaving, and she started packing up her own things, that is when Feu decided to pounce.

Feu approached her and,started speaking."Hey lovely thing you got a name" The woman recognized it was her that he was speaking to so, she played along " Oh it's Yang" she then let out a small giggle "but, I would prefer if you called me sir instead!" After she said this she instantly rushed her hand to crush Feu's manhood, but Feu having this done to him before reacted he caught her hand halfway and, twirled her into an odd position with her arms crossed and him behind her. Feu quickly let go of her arms because, he did not want to anger her even more than he already did. Yang, a bit stunned at what just happened, looked back and saw the smug and, cocky face that belonged to Feu. "In your dreams" Yang said as she turned around angrily and, started walking for the locker rooms "Oh you will be Yang" Feu called back with arrogance.

"Man i never get tired of seeing you do that Feu" Lysander said from behind him. "Yeah she's one hell of a fighter." Feu turned and looked at Lysander and, flashed a cocky smile to him "So do you know her name yet or, did she leave you with suspense" "Yeah it's Yang. A bit of a weird name but, it fits her" Feu then gathered his things and, started making way towards the locker rooms but, Lysander asked him something that made him stop and think "Feu why do you chase after women" Feu stopped and thought for a bit before he gave Lysander his anser "Well we all got to do something to keep the madness away, right" Feu said this and, started walking to the locker rooms again leaving Lysander to catch up with him.

* * *

"you will be launching soon" professor Ozpin said to the crowd. Feu hadn't prepared his landing strategy yet because, he didn't know what he could do so, he was just going to wing it. So there he stood posed for landing, Feu took one last look at Lysander before he launched. Flying through the air Feu pulled out his sword for his "landing strategy" which was going to be him shoving his cutlass into tree and hoping he doesn't break anything when he hits the tree. Feu saw the earth approaching fast so, he got ready and shoved the cutlass into the tree hard. The force of hitting the tree knocked the wind out of him and, now there was a bigger issue on hand. his sword was stuck to the tree so, in a desperate attempt at dislodging it Feu activated the flamethrower function of the cutlass to help burn the wood around his sword. It did work but, he also set the rest of the tree on fire "couldn't help yourself could you Feu" Lysander stood there with a smug look as he watched Feu pull the sword from the tree "oh shut up what would you do if your sword got stuck in a tree" "I don't know but, come on we got some relics to find" and the two set off further into the forest, disregarding the burning tree behind them

* * *

Kaden was among one of the first ones to launch and, he was ready with a landing strategy that might work but with how much he weighed and his axe weighed he wasn't sure if he would burst through the tree. So he readied himself to launch and his plan was catch his axe between two trees but, his fears came true and he went through the trees and land on a passing boarbatusk. Kaden got up with a grunt and looked at the crushed boarbatusk he landed on "oh no i didn't mean to. I'm sorry" Kaden was then startled by the shrillest voice he had ever heard in his life. " Who the fuck are you talking to over here" Kaden turned to see a shorter man only about 5'9 and, he was wearing a tank top and, worn out jeans with boots to match them. He also had these odd wrist guards that look like more than regular wrist gaurds. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you" "Don't apologize. You didn't anything wrong" Kaden then just looked at the ground waiting to see if the man would leave but, he instead just put his head down and, said something "sorry for being rude but, it looks like your my partner. You got a name" Kaden looked up but, not that much since he was about two feet taller than him "um yeah it's Kaden your's" "It's Robert" "Well nice to meet you Robert" "yeah whatever. come on we can't be pissing around all day we got to find that temple" Kaden looked at him grabbed his axe off the ground and left with Robert in search of the relics but, a couple of beowolves heard the noise and, were now blocking their path.

Kaden with his axe in hand raised it to attack the oncoming enemy but, Robert put a hand up in front of him, stopping him from attacking. " I got this" He then used that same hand to point at the ground with two fingers and, at the spot he pointed at a strange looking glyph appeared on the ground, right in the path of the charging beowolves. When the beowolves got to the glyph Robert closed his hand quickly and, the ground exploded in the spot of the glyph, sending dirt, twigs, and beowolf chucks everywhere. Kaden sat there with his jaw wide open at the scene he just saw, Robert kept moving not even phased by what just went down. "come on we don't have all fuckin' day Kaden" Kaden closed his mouth and continued to the relics.

* * *

"Lysander do you have a single clue where we're going" "No I don't know but, if you had any useful input on where the temple is then maybe we would find it quicker" Lysander then continued walking on the same path that they have followed for the past hour but, it felt like they were going in circles hoping that they could find some one to follow. So their prayers were miraculously answered and they found Kaden and Robert walking to the left of them. "Hey can you guys help us" Feu yelled at the the partners waiting for a reply but, they gave no anser "Hey can you hear me" "yeah so stop screaming like a fucking idiot" Feu a bit blown back by how rude this guy was being "Hey we are just trying to find the relics no need to be a dick about" Robert stopped and took a look at Feu "what did you say" "Hey man you're just being a jackass I thought i would tell you that. Would you like me to tell you that again?" Robert now pissed off made a glyph on the ground that Feu was standing. Lysander witnessed this and, pulled out his two sabers and turned them to their magnum forms. Lysander, now wielding the two heavy magnums, pointed them directly at Robert's head, not intending to miss. "hey man you might want to release that glyph before there is two bullets in your head" Robert, treasuring his safety more then his pride, released the glyph

"Well can you guys lead us to the temple" Lysander said arrogantly knowing he just won this little battle of his. "It's this way and don't slow us down" Robert then began moving the path he was taking before these two interrupted him.

* * *

The group had wandered for about two hours now feeling like they were getting close to the temple. "So Robert do you have a weapon or something." Feu said trying to break the silence "Yes, why do you ask?" "Oh you know because you aren't carrying any thing, and all I've seen you do is that glyph thingy." Robert then pulled up his hand pointing at his wrist guard. "You see this" "Yeah" Feu said with a curious look "when I do this" Robert then clenched his fist and the wrist guard transformed into a cestus "And when i do this" He then hit the bottom of his wrist, and three blades came out of the cestus' knuckles "That happens" "Cool what's its name" Feu said excitedly "Dragon talons, say Feu what is your weapon" Robert didn't really want to know but was getting the attention off of him "Oh this" Feu said as he unsheathed his cutlass "Well I got this from a friend of mine" "What's its name" Robert said with mild interest "Oh yeah uh it's called Prometheus' torch" after that little conversation the four continued to the temple

The group finally made to the temple to find all, but two of the relics gone "So we came all this way to pick up a chess piece" Robert said a bit angrily "Well let's grab them and get to the top of that cliff top" Lysander said a bit let down at what the reward was, but their initiation wasn't done yet. The group trekked to the cliff side and climbed it to see Professor Ozpin, and Professor Goodwich standing there at the topside. "Ah Glynda the last four have arrived" "Wait we're the last ones here" Feu asked "Yes so come on Beacon's this way" and then Professor Ozpin lead the four back to beacon.

* * *

Feu was enjoying himself at the initiation ceremony when he heard his name get called to the front stage He sauntered up to the main stage and saw the group he was with before up there. "Feu Demarreur, Kaden Starke, Lysander Bennington, and Robert Rabbia. You four collected the black castle pieces, and from this day forward you will work together as team FLKR, and you will be led by Lysander Bennington." Lysander looked up at Ozpin, not beleiving what he just said, but then Feu elbowed him in the ribs. "what" Lysander said in a hushed tone. "Congrats man." "Yeah thanks." Then the group now recognized as Team FLKR left the ceremony, and went to their designated dorm.

* * *

Feu busted through the door and set down his duffel bag "Well sounds like time to celebrate" Feu said as he pulled a bottle of scotch out of the bag "No Feu you are not getting drunk we have class tomorrow" Lysander said "Don't worry man just one drink for celebration. Come on we'll all drink" Robert agreed, and eventually Lysander agreed, but Kaden said no as he did not want to get in trouble. So Feu poured their glasses "Hey I would like to make a toast" Feu said as he raised his glass "To what" Robert said "To the fact we made it out of that forest alive" then they drank up, and went to bed to be well rested for their first day at beacon tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**OK I'm sorry guys about the long ass wait period for this next chapter but here it is**

* * *

Feu woke up to the rhythmic beeping of an alarm clock, confused and panicked that he was late for class. He rolled out of bed and got up to see everyone else sleeping except for Robert." Robert how late is it, are we late for class" Feu said quickly as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. " Feu don't worry it's five thirty in the morning." " Then why the hell are you up Robert." " That's none of your business okay." Robert finished tying up his boots and flew out of the room before Feu could say anything else. Wondering what just happened, Feu ran into the hallway to see if he could find Robert in the hallway. Looking down the poorly lit hallway, he couldn't see Robert anywhere, so he just disregarded it and went back into the room "Well if I'm up might as well get some food " Feu quietly said to himself as he got on the normal outfit of his charred boots, faded jeans, a plain orange shirt, and his charred leather vest. He then walked down to a very empty cafeteria.

* * *

Lysander woke up and found Feu's and Robert's beds both empty which meant that the both of them were out raising hell, or it was just Feu doing it himself. he rolled out of bed and woke up Kaden. He went to shower but when he checked the water it was cold. Figuring that Feu took all the hot water, Lysander just browsed on his scroll until the water warmed up but when it did he just let Kaden go first. after about five minutes Lysander went in to take his shower, getting a good idea where Robert and Feu were. Lysander then got dressed and went to get himself some breakfast with Kaden.

Feu was one of the first people in the cafeteria so he got first pickings to get the food, he didn't eat much, but it was good to have a selection. He got two waffles he could probably eat in one bite, some eggs, and three pieces bacon. Just as soon as he ate his food the lunchroom started to fill up with people, so now was the time to put his moves to first target was this one girl who would have fallen for any guy who had called her pretty but, he prefers women who are a bit more resilient and won't bark when you tell them to. After about an hour, Feu gave up trying to get phone numbers because it was too easy so he instead began talking to people, trying to get familiar with the people of this school. He was getting to know this one guy named Evan, but then Lysander and Kaden walked in the door so Feu went over to them

"what's up Lysander."Feu said as he briskly walked over to them "oh I was wondering where you were, but looks like I found you. now to find Robert." "He's in the training room." Feu said, Lysander thanked him for the info and left then Kaden said goodbye in his usually shy voice and went with Lysander and Feu Decided to tag along with the two.

* * *

Robert was busy perfecting his old strategies and trying to pick up new ones. It was no time to chit chat for him but the extremely intimidating and inhospitable look he had drove people away most of the time, he enjoyed that. Some people would still try to talk to him though but like most people he would give them a reply that would answer their question but also tell them to fuck off. Robert was finishing up when the three amigos walked into the training room."Robert you left without warning this morning, I was worried" Feu said "Feu don't be a smartass. Robert class is going to start in thirty minutes thought I'd come by and give some warning" "I knew that" Robert said back with unpleasantness then walked to the door and opened it "Well let's fuckin go"

* * *

Feu Didn't like the feel of the school uniform it was uncomfortable, but Lysander and Kaden didn't have to wear their school uniforms, but that was explainable because Lysander was already in a suit that Feu couldn't figure out how he could fight in and Kaden was a human brick wall, but he still hated the school uniform. He liked this class though grimm studies, he got a seat in the back and the professor seemed too wrapped up in himself to notice anything after spacing off for a while Feu noticed a white-haired girl fighting a boarbatusk but it was the end of the fight and she walked off then the professor ended the class and Feu went to his next class and that what he did till the end of the school day at 4:30 after that he went his dorm room, met up with his teammates, and checked his scroll for messages which he saw that professor ozpin wanted to see him at 11:30 this night so he set up an alarm and went to sleep after his teamates left to go do something


	4. Bonus chapter 1

Hey** guys and Seek here I can't write a full chapter so here is a bonus chapter.**

* * *

"Will this be a good spot" the taxi cab driver said.

"sure, but can you stay here because I'll be right back. I just gotta make a long overdue visit" Robert said as he walked out of the cab and on the nice fresh grass of the cemetery, "okay but don't stay too long or I'll drive away" the cab driver shot back at him. Robert walked along the third row of graves with a nice bouquet of pungent smelling roses until he came across the one marked Rachel Lee

Robert stopped and stared at the grave for what felt like a century.

Finally, he overcame the lump in his throat and spoke "well I haven't come to visit you for ahh." Robert stopped and thought for a bit. "actually I haven't visited you since you died, but I decided I'm going to this big fancy school now that I should man up and visit you for the first time" Robert look down as if trying to find more to say. "I brought you some roses," he said as he put them on the grave "You always said I'd do great things and, I mean I finally feel like I'm doing you proud for the first time in my life, but I still feel angry and miserable and empty inside like I still have unfinished business, but you always said forgive and forget, but I can't do that. I need to do what's right by me and not by you. When I right what happened to you I will finally have peace." Robert looked at the ground for a bit

"I now know what I have to do," Robert said "I can't do it now but I swear by the end of the year I will have righted the wrong and I can finally get the peace I deserve"

Robert walked back to the cab "Great I was just about to leave kid" the cab driver said "where do you want to go next" "take me back to beacon" Robert said and sat silently till he got home "Keep the change" he said as he left the cab

* * *

**So yeah I'm going to do a bonus chapter for each character eventually but chapter four is coming soon so have fun -Mr. Hide and Seek**


	5. Chapter 4

Feu woke again to the sound of his alarm. He looked around, and couldn't find his teammates so he assumed they were still gone. He looked at the scroll.

15 minutes till nine.

Feu reluctantly crawled out of bed and began checking to see if he had everything, which he did. Feu went out the door not wanting to waste any time getting to Ozpin's office as it seemed important. Casually walking down the hallway, Feu spotted that white-haired beauty he saw back in class carrying two coffee cups. Looking at his scroll, he decided that he could spare some time for this woman. He pulled out his scroll, pretending to look at it, and when he saw her getting close he lightly bumped into her

"Oh sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl said "oh no the fault is mine. Say you look familiar" She gave Feu an inquisitive look. "Ah, you're the women who fought the borbatusk?" "Ah yes, that was me." Feu could see a little red on her pale face. " Hey, what's your name?" Feu gave her a curious smile. "umm Weiss, Weiss Schnee." she moved the coffee cup to her other hand so she could extend her hand so Feu could shake it, but instead of shaking it he gave her a small bow, a gesture she was familiar with. "Sorry I didn't know I was in the presence of the heiress of the biggest dust company in the world" she once again blushed a bit " Thanks but next time please shake my hand" "whatever you say chief." Weiss smiled "Do you think you could maybe share one of those coffees with me?" Feu said with a wink "No sorry I got this for my partner but if you want I'll be in the cafeteria if you maybe want to share some coffee with me then" Weiss said with a flirtatious tone "yeah I'll see later then" "if you want" The two split from their conversation and headed off to do their things.

* * *

Arriving at the door of Ozpin's office, Feu knocked twice and heard Ozpin yell telling him to come in, which Feu did. Feu saw Ozpin at his desk overlooking some files.

"You called for me sir." Feu said "yes I did." Ozpin said still looking at the file

"What's on the file sir." "well Feu every year we do a background check on the students coming to this school" Feu gave Ozpin a worried look "Seldom do we have to kick some students out but there are some cases like you where we are not sure what to do." "What did you find" Feu said

"well your mental health test is perfectly fine, but it's your police report that's worry some" Feu looked around the room not knowing what to say "you were charged, but mysteriously all of your charges we dropped" Feu still couldn't find his words "3 counts of arson, 4 counts of vandalism, 2 counts of assault, and one count of public indecency" Feu wiped his palms on his jeans "I've got an idea of what you did before you came here and this is enough to kick you out of this school but Feu I'll offer you a deal" there was a painfully long thirty seconds until Feu finally found his voice "What's the deal" Ozpin smiled "well here at beacon we believe this is a place of change so if you tell me what you did then we will not expel you" Ozpin waited "I was with The Ignis" Ozpin was pleased "well I'm glad you told me because I believe you have a great future as a huntsman Feu." "so that's it" Feu said with relief "that's it" Ozpin said "Thank you sir! I swear I won't disappoint you" Feu turned and went to leave, but Ozpin stopped him "Feu I'll tell you though, running away doesn't solve your problems because eventually they'll catch up with you" Feu took in his cryptic message and left to head to the cafeteria

* * *

Feu made it to the cafeteria, and saw Weiss just sitting there, staring into the blackness of the night. Feu pumped his coffee and sat down across from her. "Well I see you made it here safely," Weiss said flatly "Well I couldn't leave you here with no one to talk to."Feu said as he took a sip of his blended roast " So Feu, you were heading up to Ozpin's office. Why were you?" Weiss said curiously "There was a peculiarity in my form." Feu lied and they continued to talk for about an hour and they started saying their goodbye before Weiss shot Feu a question "If you want to talk again then we could do this next week or so" Weiss said with enthusiasm "Well it'll just be my pleasure" Feu said "oh that will be wonderful" Weiss said ecstatically. They exchanged scroll numbers and went about to their respective dorm rooms.

* * *

Feu was back at the dorm and saw all his sleeping teammates. Feu looked at his scroll to see it was 2:00 in the morning to which after seeing he decided to go to bed.

But Feu couldn't sleep.

He tossed and turned all night thinking about what Ozpin said to him, hell you could even say he was obsessed. "Ozpin's an experienced man." Feu thought to himself but he just couldn't figure out what he meant by "the past always catches up with you." but Feu had a feeling it didn't have a good meaning to it, but before Feu knew it Robert's goddamn alarm clock was ringing

Feu got up and changed before Robert had the chance to get ready because Feu had the crazy idea that if he was going to be woken up by this alarm he's going to come with Robert one time.

"you're not coming with me." Robert said coldly " I'll spar with you" Feu added because honestly Feu just wanted an excuse to beat on Robert, as did Robert with Feu. "Fine," Robert said as soon as Robert got his stuff ready he was flying down the hall with Feu trying to keep up with his speed the entire time. They made it to the training room and got their weapons out. They stepped into the arena after warming up for a bit

"Robert I can't lie but I'm going to enjoy this a little too much." Feu said in an arrogant tone

"As will I, Feu." Robert replied

* * *

**Hey guys chapter 11 was a doozy wasn't it, but anyway, I'm going to be studying abroad in the next couple of months so I'm going to try to upload as many chapters as I can before I go**

** and Seek**


	6. Chapter 5

Feu and Robert both lunged at each other. Feu, having farther reach with his cutlass, struck first with a powerful downwards slash, which Robert easily avoided. Robert then used his advantage and went in for an attack of quick punches directed towards Feu's head and ribs. Robert then jumped over Feu and attempted to sweep him off his feet, but Feu narrowly dodged it and swung his sword twice, one of which Robert avoided and the other he deflected with his cestus. Feu tried to give a well aimed punch to Robert's face, but he caught the punch and ran around Feu, still holding his arm. Robert locked Feu's arm behind his back and delivered two powerful kicks to the hand holding his sword, causing him to drop it. Robert then lifted Feu off his feet and flipped him so he was on his side and facing Feu.

Robert then gave a very strong and well aimed roundhouse kick straight into Feu's stomach, causing him to fly 20 feet away from him. Feu, now stunned, out of breath, and rethinking this decision, got up to see Robert's foot flying directly towards his face. Feu ducked just in the nick of time and rolled away from Robert. Feu started in a full on sprint towards his sword because there was no way he could beat Robert in hand to hand combat. Feu got to his sword and picked it up, but at the same time Robert came by and hit him in the square of his back, sending him sprawling across the floor. "He seems to know my every move." thought Feu, so he would just have to do the thing that Robert, hell the thing nobody would never expect. Feu got up off the floor and turned to Robert and then started to morph his weapon to the flamethrower mode. Robert looked on a bit amazed as he saw, what seemed like a million little pieces changing themselves into a compact flamethrower. Feu then ignited it and shot it towards Robert who flipped away from it as Feu expected. Feu then stopped shooting and changed it back to sword form, whilst he was doing that he jumped through and ignited the entire sword and slashed Robert down the chest right he landed. Robert stumbled back as Feu stood there in awe that his plan actually worked, but when Robert looked up Feu saw a hatred in his eyes and not even ten seconds past before Robert was back on him with a new found strength and speed.

Robert then unleashed a flurry of blows on Feu and with every second passed he only seemed to get angrier. After about forty seconds Robert broke through what was left of Feu's aura, not realizing this, Robert hit Feu squarely across the nose, breaking it. "Fuck dude, what the hell." Feu screamed as he laid on the ground holding his bloodied, broken nose. Robert look at the board to realize Feu aura had long been depleted and he just broke his teammates nose. "Shit, I'm sorry, god I knew I shouldn't have spared with you." Robert said apologetically " Here let me fix that for you." Robert then bent down and held Feu nose."This is going to hurt Feu." and Robert then reset Feu's nose and sat down."Feu I'm sorry, but I told you not to spar with me." Robert said, but Feu didn't say anything back. "Feu, I'm sorry." This made Feu look up at him.

"There is something wrong with you." Feu said; Robert got up to leave when he heard Feu's voice behind him.

"That is why I will train with you every day to figure out what's wrong." Robert turned around and looked at Feu confused. "Feu how can you say that even after I broke your nose." Robert didn't understand one bit how Feu could still see any good in him. "Because I'm a light sleeper and Robert in these past two days you have woken up to you screaming five times. When your alarm clock rings you almost looked relieved. There is something that haunts you and I want to help." Robert was absolutely stunned by this. "Well I won't tell you what it is that troubles me, but you can spar with me if you want." Feu was pleased with Robert's response. "Yeah I can't have you kicking my ass every time, I gotta make it a challenge." Feu said with chuckle and Feu saw that just a little twinge of happiness in Robert's eyes."Yeah you got to hone your skills Feu, you've got potential." Lysander then busted through the doors of the training facility. "Some guy is in a fight outside guys, come quick." Robert and Feu then rushed out the door into the hall.

* * *

Robert and Feu rushed out to meet with Lysander and Kaden. They saw two upperclassmen fighting each other, but it wasn't really fighting as much of it was just one guy beating the shit out of the other until Ms. Goodwich came by. " The grimm are our enemy, not each other. You two should be ashamed of yourselves." Ms. Goodwich said as she did the verbal equivalent of pulling them by their ears. "And shouldn't all of you be getting to your morning classes." she said sternly and everyone gave a collective sigh and moved on, but Feu saw Yang and decided to give her another shot. "Hey Yang, come here." Yang rolled her eyes and took as long as possible getting over to Feu. "What do you want." she said very uninterested. "Well uh, I thought that maybe, if you're willing to forgive me, than we could go do something next week or so." Feu said with charm. Yang looked annoyed but her expression changed in a second. "you know Feu, I would love that. Give me your scroll number so I can give you a time so we can meet up, and maybe if your a good boy." Yang leaned in and whispered into his ear. "You can get some dessert when we get back." Feu smiled very wide as he wrote down his scroll number, and as Yang walked away, he still had that dumb smile on his face, but as soon she was out of sight he dropped the smile. "She's toying with me." Feu said very sternly "how do you know." said Lysander. "No women worth chasing will ever come on to you that strong, and Yang wouldn't act like that to someone she had no interest in." Feu deadpanned and Team FLKR seemed to just stand there for a second.

"Well I got to go to the nurse's office so tell the professors that I can't come in for classes today." Feu said as he headed in the direction of the dorms."God damn it Feu you are going to get us in trouble! how did he even break his nose in the first place?" Lysander said angrily as Robert looked at the ground. "Well I think you should keep a hold of him, Lysander, Feu's a good person." Kaden and Lysander looked at Robert as if he went crazy because just yesterday he hated Feu. " What makes you say that Robert" Kaden said " I don't know, I must of seen a different side of him I never noticed until today."

* * *

**This chapter would of came out last week, but internet sucks so hope you enjoy**

**\- and Seek**


	7. Chapter 6

Feu, once again, was on his back with Robert's hand extending to help him up. "You need to keep your body lower to the ground." he said as he helped Feu off the ground. Feu went over to the seats where his water bottle was, he was done. "You done training." Robert asked "Yeah" Feu kept it brief because he was embarrassed because for the past week, he has gotten his ass handed to him and sure he was improving, but with every little bit that he improved Robert was ready for it. "Well I think it is time to stop." Robert said while looking at the clock and he went to go sit with Feu. Feu and Robert were sitting in silence resting and re-hydrating until Robert broke the silence."Feu, you've improved tremendously since we started training together." Robert stated. Feu looked at Robert and grinned, surprised by the complimenhis t." Thanks Robert, it helps to have a goal to strive towards." Robert nodded, knowing what goal he was talking about. "Say, Feu do you have a semblance?" Robert said with genuine interest. Feu looked away for a bit and yeah, after about thirty seconds." What is it." Robert pressed "It really sucks and is not that good." but this statement only made Robert want to see it more, so after about five minutes of convincing Feu finally agreed to show Robert. "Alright, here it goes." Feu said as he activated his semblance, at first Robert didn't notice anything, but eventually he saw sparks on his skin which turned into full on fire on some parts of him.

Feu was on fire, but after a little bit of this Feu patted out the flames on his skin and sat back down. "Feu, what's so shitty about that." Robert asked "I can't control, hell I can't even put out. I can only start it." Feu responded angrily. "You know, I didn't know how to control these glyphs originally." Feu then asked Robert if he could teach him how to control his own semblance " I just focus my anger and I just know how to control my glyphs." Yeah Robert, real helpful." Feu said as he rolled his eyes "No Feu; you need to find something to focus on and eventually when you do. You will be able to control it." Feu took in Robert's words and nodded his head. "Robert what do you have to be so angry about." Feu questioned, Robert looked down and decided to tell him."My father is the reason." Robert sat back as he prepared himself mentally for this story." Now when I was six I l lived with my parents. Rachel Lee and Argus Rabbia were their names. Argus was a mean man and even more so when drunk." Feu sat back, seeing where this story was going. "Now my mom was going to leave him and try to move out of the kingdom so he couldn't follow, but Rachel, who thought everybody could be redeemed, thought that by taking it to this extreme that my dad would change." Robert looked down, horror in his eyes."Rachel told me to get into the closet in case he got violent. He did. I heard them arguing, but then my mom said "please don't hurt him". there was a struggle." Robert looked up at Feu and he had no emotion on his face, but Feu saw it in his eyes. the horror, the fear, the anger. "you know the most traumatic part wasn't the gun shot or the thud of the body hitting the floor" Robert looked down as if he was seeing something.

"It was the blood, seeping through the bottom of the door." Robert looked up at Feu." There I was standing in a pool of my mother's blood, but despite that or how much I just wanted to scream and run away. I waited because I knew if I didn't, I would die." Robert looked away again." So when my father, so when _Argus _ran up stairs screaming "I'll kill the little bastard too." I ran out of that closet to find my mother, laying on the ground, gasping for her final breaths. She looked at me and said." Robert took a deep breath. "She looked at me and said run. So I did straight out the kitchen door, running as fast as I could, breathing in the chill night air. I never looked back." Robert looked over at Feu, who gave him a sympathizing look, as he put his hand on his shoulder." I imagine your mom would be proud that her son grew up to be such a outstanding man and battler." Robert nodded, that was the only thing he needed to hear." Hey you got any dramatic stories to tell because we are nearly late for class." Robert said while looking at the clock and they both packed up quickly and headed out to class.

* * *

Feu was in a panic. If he didn't get his ass in gear, he was going to be late for his date with Weiss. He barely made it onto the shuttle out of Beacon, but at this rate he was still going to be ten minutes late and a girl like Weiss, punctuality is key.

Weiss was getting impatient. It had been ten minutes already and Feu had still not shown up. She told herself that she was only wait five more minutes, then she was going to leave, but as soon as she thought this she saw Feu's out walking on the sidewalk, waving for her to stay." Where were you, I was just about to leave." Weiss said irritated. Feu started apologizing and sat down and ordered a black coffee" So Feu do you live here in vale?" Weiss asked. "Yeah, actually my mom and dad live over there." He pointed to a street only a few blocks away."I was going to see my kid sister after we are done here." Weiss smiled at that. They continued to talk and drink coffee, that is until a guy on a motorcycle drove up and called for Feu. Weiss noticed the confused look on Feu before he went up and spoke to the man on the bike. Weiss saw Feu and the man having a friendly conversation, but that quickly when Feu started yelling at the guy and the guy started yelling back. Weiss heard the guy yell "There are consequences for your actions." Weiss the guy reach into the his jacket and pull out a shiny, metallic object. He had a gun.


End file.
